


Test Chamber 05

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Breast Expansion, Clit Expansion, F/F, Hip Expansion, Hourglass Expansion, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication, cock growth, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Angela wasn't sure what to think of the folded note on her desk, but she had an inkling of who it was from and what it would be about.





	Test Chamber 05

_ Wear nothing. _

Those were the only words on the note left on Angela’s desk in a flowing script she knew very well. She sighed, knowing exactly what the note meant, and made her way to her room to strip down. The next experiment was going to be different than the last she felt but she was highly interested in it. She always was. She just hoped she could actually  _ move _ this time.

Dressed in just her bathrobe she made her way to the test chamber and smiled when she saw Moira. “I see I’m just on time?”

“Early, actually. I was just finishing things up, though,” she looked her over, crossing one leg over the other, “I thought I’d said to wear nothing.”

“You’d expect me to walk naked through the halls of the base?”

Moira smirked and just gestured to the chamber with a hum. “I expect you to get in the chamber.”

She hummed and moved to the chamber, kicking off her shoes before entering and making a show as she dropped the robe for her lover. She tossed it aside and let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and the machine scanned her. She waited for…  _ something _ to change and furrowed her brow a little as she watched the mirror. Nothing seemed to be changing, at least nothing she was noticing.

But then she realized it was just her hair this time. Her already bright blonde hair was shifting to an even brighter platinum and  _ growing _ . It stopped just above her waist and she couldn’t help but run her fingers through it. It felt  _ softer _ than before and even had more of a shine. Nothing felt different otherwise so far though. Turning around, she looked over her lover. “So… Did you just want to see me with long hair? I could’ve just put on a wig for this.”

Moira shook her head and spoke into the intercom. “Be patient, love. You’ll see.”

Angela huffed and turned back to the mirror, finally feeling a bit of the tingling she’d come to expect, but this time just in her lips. She shuddered some and watched as they filled out, her eyes going wide. They felt strange and foreign and  _ sensitive _ when she ran her fingers over them. She moved a little closer to the mirror, noticing now that her mouth couldn’t  _ quite _ close with her lips so large which gave her something of a permanent pout.

She backed up a little and squirmed as she noticed material starting to coat her body once again. It started with a tight little strapless leotard again and she panicked some, thinking she might be turning into a bunny girl, but she had to remind herself that for once she had no ears or tail. At her hips a pleated skirt formed and she tilted her head some. The skirt went to about mid thigh and was actually very cute. Unable to resist the urge, she spun around and  _ giggled _ as it flared out around her, settling back in place when she stopped. Her eyes went a little wide when she noticed material snaking up her neck and pulling her hair up.

Pigtails? She hadn’t worn them since she was a  _ child _ but part of her seemed to want to keep them even after this. She licked her full lips and shook her head to watch them move before letting out a gasp. Her back tingled and then she felt it.  _ Wings _ . They grew quickly, the feathers nearly glowing and a soft pink in color. She flapped them and giggled again as they made her pigtails fly up, though she noticed that the material she’d stopped paying attention to hadn’t quite finished.

While she’d been focused on her wings and pigtails, the material has given her pink thigh highs and tall heels along with cute pink flourishes all over the outfit. She ran her hands over her body and hummed, tilting her head before turning around again. “I look like a girl from one of your animes!” She giggled and tilted her head, a brief flash of wondering why she was giggling passing through her head.

Moira smiled and shook her head. “Not quite, love. There’s a little more to this one yet.”

She furrowed her brow and tilted her head some, squirming on the spot. Things didn’t feel like they had before. Her chest hadn’t grown and neither had her ass, but her head was feeling  _ fuzzy _ again, this time in a different way.

Her thoughts weren’t  _ jumbled _ like they had been before. Her focus seemed just a little… less. She was even having trouble focusing on just what was different. Instead she was looking herself over in the mirror and playing with her hair. While she did she noticed that her lips had gone from their natural color to a bubblegum pink, matching her outfit and the realization made her bounce in excitement. Was this the little more to it? She felt so cute and girly that she wouldn’t have minded if it was.

But then she finally felt it.

Her thighs started to swell, little by little this time. The slowness of it made her head reel and she squirmed more. She arched her back some and moaned softly as she squirmed again. Her whole body felt  _ hot _ and she could already feel the leotard being drenched by how  _ wet _ she was but it just seemed to turn her on even more.

The thigh highs dug into her skin a little and she was a little surprised. Was the material not going to adjust itself this time? It was so  _ tight _ .She whined and moaned, feeling her thighs press against each other and trapping her again swollen clit. Her hips started to flare with her thighs’ growth again and she moaned softly as the skirt started to tighten as well.

Why wasn’t the material adjusting itself? It  _ always  _ did, like…  _ always _ . She furrowed her brow a little at her thought process wondering when it had become so… simplistic. But she once again couldn’t focus on it for long. He ass had started to grow, pushing up her skirt and making her shudder. She gave it a little shake and moved her hands to knead at it.

It felt so  _ good _ to play with! It was so  _ soft _ and fun to jiggle. She gave the still growing cheeks a hard slap and let out a slutty moan, her head falling back. Looking over her shoulder, her mouth fell open a little more and her eyes stayed heavy lidded as she stared down her nose at her lover. She kept kneading and jiggling her ass, the movement even making her thick thighs tremble.

Another moan left her and she fell forward just a little.

The bottom of the leotard was pulling up into her voluminous ass and between her engorged pussy lips, but the real strain to it was coming from her  _ chest _ . Her hips, ass, and thighs kept growing as her chest steadily started to join them. At first she saw the root starting to fill in, her tits pushing together for more cleavage in the tight leotard.

She let out a slutty moan and moves her hands to grope at her soft tits. Everything was just so  _ sensitive _ she could hardly believe it! She wiggled her fat ass and shuddered when she felt the cheeks clap, the movement making her growing tits sway as well.

Groping more at her tits it felt like every touch to them was making them grow more and more. She giggled, thinking about how good she would look with them as massive as they’d been before. How big could they even  _ get _ . She bounced a little, watching them as they moved and whining softly. It felt so  _ good _ when they moved around and she just couldn’t help but to bounce up and down playing with them more.

As her tits and ass kept growing, each tit and cheek now easily bigger than her  _ head _ , she couldn’t help but want to touch and moved them. She bounced again and moaned when she felt the front piece of her skimpy dress tighten, her lengthening nipples pressing against the silky material. In the mirror she could hardly recognize herself. Her tits were so big and  _ bouncy _ and her ass jiggled with any minor movement. Even her thighs seemed to want to just jiggle each time she clapped them as she walked.

She whined and looked over her shoulder at her lover, squirming a little. “Moira,” she drew out her name and pouted more than her already pouty lips allowed for, “why’d it stop already?” She squirmed again and moaned softly, her clit now the only thing swelling.

Moira laughed and smiled some, tilting her head. “Hm, maybe if you keep playing with yourself?”

Angela huffed and pouted again, moving her hands to knead at her tits again. She gasped as she felt them getting bigger again and stopped. When she did, the growth stopped. Furrowing her brow, she moved her hands to her ass and gasped when it did the same thing. She kept playing with her ass and looked behind her at Moira. “Can you come play with me?”

Moira got up from her desk and moved to the door of the chamber, entering the chamber and humming as she looked her over. “You want me to play, love?”

She nodded and wiggled her hips at her, showing her her thick ass and grinning. “Please?” She drew out the word almost like a little kid and batted her eyelashes at her some, squirming again.

Moira laughed some and gave her ass a playful spank. “Now how can I refuse request like that?” She couldn’t. That was the answer. She started to grope at her fat ass and moaned with Angela as she watched her ass grow.

Meanwhile, Angela hadn’t stopped kneading at her tits. She watched herself in the mirror and watched as the material strained against her chest, the mass starting to push out over the top of the leotard under her dress. Another slutty moan left her and she moaned as she waited for it to just  _ burst _ already.

Almost at this thought she heard a rip. But it wasn’t from her tits; it was the seat of her leotard. The poor material just couldn’t handle the sheer mass of her ass and she whined as she felt some of it still trapped between her jiggling thighs. But Moira seemed to have a plan from there. She grabbed her by the hips and leaned down to kiss at her neck. “Sit down now and keep facing the mirror. We’re going to have more fun.”

She pressed her thighs together before sitting down, squeaking a little at how tall she was while sitting. Her ass had grown so much that she was easily a foot taller than she had been earlier at her desk. Still groping at her tits, she looked back at Moira and hummed just a little. “So what kind of fun are we having huh?” She grinned, her tone playful as she gave her lover her best “fuck me” eyes.

Reaching down to her thighs, she ran her hands over them slowly and kissed over her neck softly. “I think you’ll be able to see.” She kneaded over her hips and thighs, watching her in the mirror as the thigh highs and her dress started to strain from both of their touching. “Spread your legs, though.” She gave each of her thighs a little smack, forcing a squeak from the other.

She listened to her lover and spread her legs, showing how the material clung to her lower lips and swollen clit. Moira took the opportunity to reach between her legs and thumb over her clit, making it grow once again. Both women watched as it started to swell, growing slowly at first but soon fighting against the material. It bulged obscenely against it, starting to look like a small cock and even twitching. Angela moaned like a whore, arching her back and shuddering. “M-Moira!” She started drooling just a little, her face starting to go a little dumb.

But still her clit was growing and throbbing finally making the material tear itself away from her lips and showing off her sopping cunt. Moira started to pump her clit like a cock, only stopping when it had grown to a little over five inches. Leaning in to kiss her neck again, she gave her a little nip and grinned. “Are you ready for the real fun?”

“Th-there’s more? But this was so much.” She pouted and squirmed, but played more with her tits.

“Do you want to stop?”

She thought for a moment and moaned as her tits pressed against the material more before shaking her head. “Oh god no I want more! This was so much but I need so much more!”

Moira nipped lightly at her neck again and grinned. “Then sit back and relax. The test is still going. But this time I’ll be joining you when it starts.” She rose from her spot and moved back to the computer typing in a few things before coming back. The chamber scanned her, but nothing seemed to change.

While she seemed unchanged though, Angela once again let out a loud, slutty moan. Her head fell back as her tits grew of their own accord again. Her ass started to grow, lifting her off the floor while her thighs trapped her overgrown clit. She squirted, shuddering as her juices coated her thighs and ran down her lips and even to her crack some.

A chair rose from the ground and Moira moved to lounge in it, laying back and humming to herself. “Come sit with me, sweetling.”

Angela rose, her body jiggling and bouncing with each step over to her, and sat down with her.

“Now why don’t we play a bit more, hm?”

She nodded excitedly and squirmed, waiting for her. She watched as Moira undid her pants, pulling out her thick cock. Before her eyes it seemed to be growing longer and thicker and all she could do was  _ whine _ .

She wanted that in her.  _ Needed _ it. She felt so  _ hungry _ for her that all she could do was stand on her knees and sink down onto her quickly. Both women moaned out and Angela started to bounce. Her ass rippled with every movement and her tits grow  _ more _ until they finally burst from the top.

Moira kneaded at her tits and started to lick over her nipples, sucking at each one hungrily and moaning. She moved her hands to her ass and gripped at her tightly, moaning louder as her cock grew inside of her and she was almost being smothered by tits.

Angela whined and arched her back, holding her lover tight and pulling at her hair. “So good! Your cock is just  _ so  _ big you’re going to leave me gaping from this!”

She spoke with a moan looking up at her from her mountainous tits. “I made myself a little bigger,” she groaned, “but now the chamber seems to think you need more of that too.”

She nodded and moaned, bouncing faster and harder. “I do! I just need your cock Moira I love it!” She held onto her tightly, pulling her even more into her tits as her wings fluttered involuntarily.

Her cock finally seemed to reach its final length, throbbing and twitching inside of Angela’s sopping cunt. She let out a low moan and held onto her ass tightly, shuddering as she was surrounded by the other woman’s cleavage. “I’m so close, love!”

She nodded and whined more, bouncing on her and tightening around her massive cock. “Oh god please please fill me up I need your cum!”

Both of them were shuddering and moaning as they came together, thought Moira didn’t seem able to stop. More and more cum filled Angela until it started to leak out around her cock. She could feel something against her stomach and was confused for a moment until she looked down, seeing the way the other woman’s had  _ swollen _ just from the sheer amount of her cum.

By the time she finally finished, Angela was twitching and moaning but managed to work herself off her thick cock to lay on her back for a little. She squirmed and let out another soft moan, tracing over her stomach just a little before sitting up. She looked up at her lover and tilted her head with a grin. “Can we do that again?”

Moira laughed and lounged back against the seat. “As many times as you want.”

She fluttered over to her and straddled her lap, cum and her juices seeping onto her lap. “Then we’re going to have a long night ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what i do shoot me a req on [my tumblr!](http://theshamenedwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
